


Выдержка из исторических хроник Первой Великой Войны четырех континентов Гайи.

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: В рамках #деньзлогоавтора [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Romance, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Опять же, в рамках #деньзлогоавтора приношу первую и пока единственную часть по одному из наших АУ миров про Сефирота и Клауда.Фантезийный стимпанк, на границе перехода к дизельпанку с которым вполне уживаются магия и фэнтезийные расы. Большая война, история Сефирота - адмирала. Клауд - гендер-свап(!). Повествование в стиле энциклопедии или библ-справки по важной исторической личности. В стиле дамского романа.Вдохновлено артом (имя автора, к сожалению, утеряно). Арт приложен к тексту.





	Выдержка из исторических хроник Первой Великой Войны четырех континентов Гайи.

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------  
> Все закрутилось вокруг этого арта (имя автора, к сожалению, утеряно).  
> [](https://radikal.ru)

Время действия:  
Наши дни.

Характеристика мира:  
Фантезийный стимпанк, на границе перехода к дизельпанку с которым вполне уживаются магия и фэнтезийные расы (гномы, фейри, эльфы). Мир, в котором в совершенстве освоены технология паровых машин и механика, но уже изобрели дизельный двигатель внутреннего сгорания, используемый как мотор для новых секретных дирижаблей, аэропланов, автомобилей и разработок подводных лодок. Также уже широко используются высоковольтные ламповые электроустановки, гигантские электрические двигатели и генераторы.  
Общая стилизацию в одежде и архитектуре под эпоху Викторианской Англии (вторая половина XIX века) с характерным городским пейзажем и контрастным социальным расслоением.

Место действия:  
Альбион (расположение сходно с земными Британскими остовами, прототипом является нечто среднее между Англией, Германией и Испанией). Многие исторические личности и события дублируют земные, но есть сильные отличия. Альбион, это бывшая Романская (Римская сатрапия), в которой Авалон после правления короля Артура не скрылся за туманом, а остался в этой реальности. С течением времени произошла ассимиляция населения Авалона (обладающего способностями к магии и прочим магическо-физиологическим возможностями, такими как смена пола) с местным населением, и остров потерял свое изначальное историческое и культурное значение, став просто обычной частью страны.

В стране абсолютная монархическая система управления, с соответствующим социальным расслоением на дворян и крестьян. Классификация дворянства соответствует реальному табелю титулов Великобритании. Социально-экономическая ситуация стабильная, но совсем не благополучная. Существует сухопутная армия (достаточно многочисленная), очень сильный флот, судейская система, система частного образования, система монаршего обязательного минимального церковного образования (3 класса), частная медицина, и прочие государственный атрибуты социально-политического регулирования. Религия: 85 % населения покланяются единому богу (в основе схоже с христианско-масульманской ветвью религии), остальные 15 % придерживаются неофициальных (не преследуемых, но с запретом миссионерства) верований. В основном негосударственной религии придерживаются выходцы с изначального Авалона.

Стране требуется реформа существующего политического и государственного строя на конституционную монархию с упразднением социального деления.  
Отдельно стоит упомянуть, что за 300 лет до нынешних событий в стране прокатилась череда бунтов и погромов на почве расово-религиозной неприязни к коренным жителям Авалона (долгоживущим расам) и потомкам из смешанных семей (пролукровкам), которые со временем стали приобретать бОльший социальный и политический вес, наравне с богатством, чем простое население страны. В результате погромов и самосудов (при попустительстве со стороны властей) большинство чистокровных жителей Авалона были уничтожены, полукровки были вынуждены прятаться и отрекаться от своего происхождения, чтобы избежать тотального уничтожения.

Преследования продолжались еще на протяжении 100-150 лет. В результате этих событий резко снизился уровень магического составляющего, и уровень владения магией. Спустя 100 лет официальные власти принесли официальные извинения за эти действия всем выжившим потомкам Авалонцев, но общую ситуацию исправить не смогли. Негласное предвзятое негативное отношение к ним осталось до сих пор, хотя к владению магией, которую к данному моменту освоили и широко использовали простые люди (на низшем начальном уровне), оно больше не относилось.

Сефирот Блэквинг-Валентайн

Сефирот Блэквинг-Валентайн (урожденный Валентайн), наследный герцог Валентайн. 35 лет, женат, в семье есть дочь.

Звезда на военном, политическом и светском небосклоне. Блестящий стратег и полководец, стремительно взлетевший по карьерной лестнице до звания Адмирала после последней войны (по аналогии с 1-ой Мировой войной), в которой Альбион участвовал на стороне союза Вереска (по аналогии с Антантой) 5 лет назад.

Родился 24 декабря 1975 года в родовом замке в графстве в семье наследных герцога и герцогини Валентайн (бывшей графини Крещент). Мальчик с самого детства отличался необычным для его возраста умом и рассудительностью, показал блестящие способности к логике, тактике и стратегии, чем вызвал больше недовольство своего деда, действующего герцога - Гримуара Валентайна, который желал внуку карьеры ученого. Стяжание в области высокой науки было фамильным занятием семьи Валентайнов на протяжении многих веков. Многие выходцы этой фамилии были придворными учеными или личными советниками королей. Именно такую судьбу и прочил Сефироту Гримуар, в компенсацию за неудачу с сыном. Который вопреки воле отца предпочел тихую жизнь вдали от столицы, полностью поглощенный уходом за любимой больной женой Лукрецией.

До 7 лет мальчик воспитывался под присмотром родителей в графстве. За это время он прошел обязательную программу, рассчитанную на 10-летних мальчиков его круга, и стал просить отца нанимать ему дополнительных преподавателей, отдавая предпочтение военным наукам. К 16 годам Сефирот получил блестящее, для домашнего уровня, военное образование и готовился к поступлению в Королевскую военную Академию, когда в дело вмешался окончательно потерявший терпение дед. Гримуар, искренне возмущенный таким положением вещей, потребовал, сначала от Винсента, запрета на поступление, а в результате отказа, напрямую пригрозил внуку, что в случае, если тот не поступит в Научную Академию, то он лишит и его и отца наследства, и резко урежет финансирование отца и вышвырнет его родителей из замка.

К тому времени, совершенно ослабленная мать нуждалась во все больших суммах на медицинское обслуживание, и ее ослабленный организм и психика не перенесли бы разлуки с нежно любимым родовым гнездом. После совета с отцом, Сефирот принимает условия деда, и заставляет того подписать официальное Соглашение, в котором указано, что в случае выполнения всех выставленных условий, тот прекратит угрозы в адрес родителей, разделит состояние и прижизненно переведет часть активов на счет четы Валентайн и его собственного, а также передаст права на Замок, и в дальнейшем откажется от всяческих угроз и притязаний. В день 17-летия Сефирота (что считается официальной датой совершеннолетия), после официального зачисления наследника в Научную Академию, Соглашение было подписано. Однако Гримаур Валентай праздновал победу недолго, сразу же после перевода денег, его официально уведомили о том, что Сефирот исключен из Академии по собственной воле.

Придя в ярость, дед пытался отменить Соглашение, однако, его старания ни к чему не привели. Соглашение четко оговаривало условия и обратной силы не имело, форс-мажорные условия в ее суть включены не были. Проиграв суд, дед пытается добиться встречи с внуком, и узнает о том, что это невозможно. Сефирот Валентайн исчезает из его поля зрения, и даже родители не знают ничего о нем, ни о его местоположении. Сын общается с ними короткими письмами, в которых сообщает, что жив, здоров, но не указывает никаких обратных адресов. На самом же деле, Сефирот, сменив фамилию и взяв псевдоним Блэквинг, вербуется на флот и на патрульный пограничный борт под командование Капитану Анджилу Хьюли.

С 1992 года начинается его военная карьера. Скрыв свое происхождение и образование, он поступает младшим матросом на судно, где знакомится с Заком Фэйром, другом и соратником, с которым и начнет свое восхождение на вершину. Параллельно с этим поступает в военно-морскую Академию, на дистанционное обучение.

С 1992 по 1996 год на границе происходит достаточно большое количество военных столкновений, отличившись в которых, Сефирот благодаря умениям и знаниям быстро дослуживается до лейтенанта флота, переводится в штаб флота, где спустя небольшое время получает под командование корабль. Успешно разрешив несколько конфликтов в колониях, в 1998 году Сефирот получает под командование свою эскадру и возвращается в столицу с повышением. Его имя становится знаменитым, новым героем, его имя на слуху. В чине Коммандера Сефирот задерживается вплоть до середины 2000 года, но причина тому не нежелание Блэквинга расти дальше, сколько затишье на мировой политической и военной аренах. В это время он встречается с родителями (тайно), и просит не раскрывать его истинную личность, хотя уже сообщил о ней своему непосредственному командованию.

Блестящий офицер, досрочно он заканчивает Военно-морскую академию, и начинает появляться в свете, где все давным-давно забыли про Сефирота Валентайна, зато теперь с восторгом приняли Сефирота Блэквинга. Руководство ломает голову над тем, как им теперь примирить и свести к одной личности Сефирота – героя войны и Сефирота –герцога Валентайна, ибо дальнейшее продвижение по службе невозможно без этих мер. Также это осложняется тем, что этот период его жизни отмечен несколькими неудачными романами и короткими связями, которые, однако, благодаря неустанному и прицельному преследованию прессой и журналистами, вопреки воле Сефирота, наделали немало шума в свете. Череду светских скандалов, к облегчению молодого Командора, неожиданно прерывает кризис в колониях, который Сефирот отправляется урегулировать в конце 2000 года. Во время его отсутствия, правда о его личности всплывает наружу, и rороль, по протекции военно-морского ведомства, официально дарует Блэквингу титул Герцога, таким образом уравнивая в глазах света Блэквинга и Валентайна, Герцог Блэквинг – сын действующего Герцога Валентайна, отца, получившего полный титул после смерти Гримуара Валентайна в 1999 году. (К слову, на похороны деда Сефирот приехал тайно, и уже под самым покровом ночи возложил цветы на могилу, тем самым закончив их непримиримую вражду.) Теперь Герцог Блэквинг-Валентайн, который является одним лицом, в одночасье превратился в завидного жениха, за которым гонялась чуть ли не вся аристократия страны.

Компания в колониях дается Сефироту нелегко, во время боев его два раза достаточно сильно ранят, во второй раз командование на неделю переходит к его заму, Заку Фэйру, который к его чести, достойно удерживает отвоеванные Сефиротом позиции, но так и не продвигается ни на лигу. Вернувшись к управлению, Сефирот в три месяца блестяще улаживает конфликт, применяя новаторские тактики, правда, проявляя при этом несвойственную ему ранее жестокость, за что получает от колоний прозвище Беспощадный. Там же происходит крупная ссора с бывшим другом, а теперь непримиримым соперником и противником Генезисом Рапсодосом, также талантливым и родовитым офицером. Впоследствии, личная вражда перерастет в политическую.

Осенью 2000 года Сефирот снова возвращается с повышением, но на этот раз в чине вице-адмирала. Столица рукоплещет герою, и буквально носит на руках, но вопреки ожиданиям прессы и света, Сефирот берет отпуск и едет в свое новое Герцогство, в котором за все это время толком не был, чтобы наладить там управление и поправить дела. К слову, состояние самого Сефирота к этому времени по размеру является пятым по величине, после короля и кронпринца.

Сефирот пропадает из вида, насколько это возможно в случае с такой известной персоной, почти на полгода. За это время он наводит порядок в своих владениях. Сефирот отдыхает, восстанавливается после ранения, периодически развлекаясь охотой, всячески избегая каких-либо личных контактов, у него еще свежи воспоминания о неудачных романах и ненормальный ажиотаж, поднятый вокруг них прессой. Это самовольное заточение продолжается до 2001 года, пока он случайно не встречается со своей будущей женой. Отдельно об этом будет рассказано в Истории Клаудии Блэквинг-Валентайн (в девичестве Страйф).

Сефирот добивается руки Клаудии только к концу года. Клаудия, после длительной и терпеливой осады со стороны Сефирота, соглашается выйти за него замуж после памятного десятого предложения руки и сердца. Свадьба ставит на уши весь Альбион, ибо брак являлся, по сути, мезальянсом. Хоть невеста и принадлежала к дворянскому роду, но виконты Страйфы были полностью разорившейся фамилией на протяжении последних ста лет, после чего их вычеркнули из списка надежного дворянства и перевели в общий каталожный список.

Однако, Сефироту, безразлично мнение общественности. Свадьба состоялась летом 2002 года, жениху к этому времени исполнилось 28 лет, невесте 20 лет.  
Короткий медовый месяц они проводят в путешествии по континенту. Однако время всех возможных отпусков проходит и Сефирот возвещается на службу. Это не омрачает счастье супругов, Сефирот назначается в военно-морской штаб, где занимает высокое офицерское кресло. Супруги живут в уютном живописном особняке в пригороде столицы. Но их счастье не так безоблачно, как могло казаться. Вокруг молодоженов кипят страсти, все до единой газеты пестрят историями об избраннице, и отнюдь не в приятном ключе. Клаудию обвиняют в том, что она вышла замуж «за славу и богатство». Сефирот требует официальных опровержений и извинений, он возмущен и разгневан подобным. При этом на плечи супруги ложится тяжелый гнет светских обязанностей. Балы, визиты и официальные приемы, все на нервах и негативных эмоциях. Клаудия достаточно стойко выдерживает все неприятности, тем более что визит родителей Сефирота в их резеденцию, в частности матери мужа, во многом помог молодой герцогине справится с ситуацией. Супружеская чета вышла из всех неприятностей победителями.

Ситуация стабилизировалась, газеты приутихли и у Сефирота начинаются два тихих и счастливых года семейной жизни. До середины 2004 года ничто не омрачает их жизни. На службе тоже все прекрасно. Реформа вооружения, одним из ключевых инициаторов которой был Сефирот, идет полным ходом и близится к успешному завершению. Как покажут ближайшие события, модернизация и перевооружение окажутся весьма и весьма своевременными, ибо на пороге стоит война и общемировой политический кризис. На континенте вспыхивает конфликт, который постепенно затягивает в свои жернова все больше и больше стран. Альбион долгое время находится в выигрыше, так как островное положение позволяет стране держаться какое-то время в стороне от войны. Эти несколько месяцев позволили военному командованию хорошо подготовиться к моменту, когда поздней осенью 2004 года Альбион был вынужден вступить в войну.

Ожесточенные сражения на море, у берегов страны, не уступают сухопутным, на выжженной земле материка. Сефироту, повышенному до звания Адмирала, после трагической гибели флагманского корабля в решающей битве за морской путь к столице, приходится срочно менять планы обороны и перейти в наступление. Ситуация критическая, так как вражеский союз прибегает к тактике «выжженной земли» и начинает масштабную бомбардировку Альбиона. Теперь страна находится в таком жеположении, как и страны союзники.

Из-за угрозы бомбардировок, а также близости особняка Бэквингов и замка Валентайнов к столице, Сефирот принимает решение об эвакуации своей семьи на северный остров, куда вражеские воздушные корабли не получили доступ. Клаудия категорически отказывается оставлять мужа, однако, после длительных уговоров и почти несбыточного обещания прибыть к ней в самое ближайшее время, Сефирот вывозит жену и родителей.

Военные действия у берегов Альбиона растягиваются на год, и только ранним летом 2005 года адмиралу Сефироту удается сдержать обещание, и в ответ на множественные письма с просьбами приехать, на пару дней вырваться к жене и родителям. Именно этот визит окончательно уверил Сефирота в том, что настало время решительных действий для прекращения затянувшейся войны. За несколько месяцев ожесточенных боев он очищает сначала территориальные воды Альбиона, а потом и воды граничащих с ним государств от кораблей противников, налаживает оборону и подготавливает плацдарм для контр выступления союзных войск.

Кроме того, он испытывает особый эмоциональный подъем после известия от родителей о том, что Клаудия носит под сердцем его наследника. В феврале 2006 года состоялось решающее крупное сражение на воде и суше, которые коренным образом переломило ход войны. К сожалению, радость была омрачена тем, что флагманский корабль Альбиона вновь оказался затоплен. Пойдя на рискованный маневр, Сефирот прикрыл своим кораблем отходивший транспортник с эвакуированными местными жителями, одновременно прикрывая несколько кораблей союзников с десантом, получил несколько залпов в борт. Уже на практически тонущем корабле он протаранил главный флагман противников и затопил его, утянув своим кораблем на дно. Воспользовавшись неразберихой, союзные войска прорвали оборону противника и выбили его на дальние рубежи. Эта победа стала наибольшей и самой значимой, в череде последовавших за ней успехов и побед.

Однако практически весь экипаж Флагмана Альбиона погиб, спастись удалось немногим, в их числе не оказалось Сефирота. Поиски адмирала, а потом поиски его тела продолжались несколько дней. Зак Фейр, его близкий друг, командовавший вторым флагманом, и теперь назначенный вице-адмиралом, своим прямым приказом продлил их еще на неделю, Сефирот все это время числился пропавшим без вести, но это было тщетно. Сефирота найти не смогли.

В это время, находившейся на седьмом месяце жене не сообщили о произошедшем, сказав только что Сефирот серьезно ранен. Спустя еще неделю Сефирота признают погибшим, и Зак, не желая никому перепоручать миссию, едет к семье адмирала с печальным известием сам. Он не зря тянул и выжидал, новость произвела наихудший эффект из возможных, из-за нервного потрясения у Клаудии начались досрочные роды. Промучившись больше 20 часов 14 февраля 2006 года она родила дочь. Из-за тяжелого физического и психологического состояния, врачи принимают решение ввести Клаудию в искусственную кому. Ее состояние врачи оценивали как тяжелое.

В это же время, в военно-морской штаб Альбиона поступает запрос от медицинско-спасательной полевой службы союзников, с просьбой опознать и забрать раненых и убитых. Сначала это сообщение было обработано как стандартное, но по полученным ориентировкам, становится понятно, что возможно, один из тяжелых раненых может быть не кем иным, как Адмиралом Сефиротом. Так как раненый находится в тяжелом состоянии и не приходит в сознание, выяснить его личность не представляется возможным без посторонней помощи. Сообщению дают гриф сверх секретно, и в максимально быстрые сроки перевозят раненого, который действительно оказался ни кем иным, а Адмиралом Сефиротом Блэквингом в эвакуированный Королевский медицинский институт. Туда же, на скоростном военном корабле доставляют его супругу и ребенка, в сопровождении герцога Валентайна. Заку же пришлось в срочном порядке возвращаться на линию фронта и продолжить операцию по наступлению.

Власти, до этого всеми силами тянувшие с известием о гибели Сефирота из-за опасений за моральный и боевой дух населения и войск, вздохнув с облегчением, публикуют новость о спасении Адмирала. Сефирот приходит в себя первым, из-за многочисленных переломов он пока лишен возможности говорить, но узнав о том, что в соседнем крыле лежит его жена и ребенок, однозначно дает понять, что хочет видеть обоих и немедленно.

Врачи выводят Клаудию из комы, и позволяют супругам увидеть друг друга, через стекло двух реанимационных блоков. Лечение занимает почти три месяца. Использовав все имеющиеся резервы, в том числе и магические, Сефирота ставят на ноги, и он принимает решение о немедленном возвращении на фронт. Он не полностью восстановлен физически, из-за этого между ним и Клаудией, достаточно тяжело оправляющейся после родов, происходит серьезный скандал.

С тяжелым сердцем, Сефирот уезжает к месту боев, а Клаудия, срочно собрав вещи и забрав ребенка, не сказав не слова, исчезает в неизвестном направлении. Теперь Сефирот вынужден метаться между Альбионом и фронтом, ибо поиски жены пока ни к чему не приводят. Через две недели он получает письмо от Клаудии, после которого немного успокаивается, однако это не улучшает его настроения. Разлад между супругами виден даже непосвященным.

Этот период ознаменован для Сефирота тяжелыми испытаниями для чести, ибо он разрывается между двумя огнями, долгом перед любимой страной и долгом перед любимой же семьей. Не улучшает ситуации и то, что он толком не видел дочь. Его переписка с женой в этот период отличается крайне резким тоном и эмоциональностью, однако супруга уступает просьбам Сефирота и переезжает к его родителям.

В августе 2008 года стороны заключают Мирный договор. Уладив все дела, адмирал сразу же возвращается домой. Их встреча с Клаудией не проходит гладко, они опять ругаются.

Ситуацию осложняет пресса, в очередной раз, раздувая скандал вокруг Герцегской четы. Тогда правда о родстве Страйфов с выходцами с Авалона становится достоянием общественности, проблема приобретает политический окрас. Сефироту заставляет газетчиков заткнуться. Кроме того, он не намерен сдаваться, и хочет наладить отношения во что бы то ни стало. Но ему приходится во второй раз завоевывать жену. Их противостояние длиться еще несколько месяцев, но новому году Клаудия сдается и Сефирот сразу, же увозит жену с ребенком на юг страны, чтобы возобновить прерванное лечение, и чтобы полностью наладить отношения. Он ограждает семью от прессы, отказываясь давать какие-либо комментарии на этот счет.

К началу 2010 года супружеская чета переселяется в заново отстроенный особняк, на месте сгоревшего от бомбежек и начинает появляться в свете, пока очень ограниченно, по официальным поводам.

Happy TBC

* Ге́рцог (нем. Herzog, фр. duc, англ. duke, итал. duca от лат. dux) у древних германцев — военный предводитель, избираемый родоплеменной знатью; в Западной Европе, в период раннего Средневековья, — племенной князь, а в период феодальной раздробленности — крупный территориальный владетель, занимающий первое место после короля в военно-ленной иерархии.


End file.
